Being reborn as Haru isn't great
by Animargaret
Summary: "HEEEEYYY! SEXY LADYY!""Did you eat chocolate again, Haru?""I WUV YOU!""Okay you did." I'm Courtney Greenwood. Well I used to be. Now I'm reincarnated as Haru from KHR. Ain't that great. Rated T for swearing.Pairings undecided (THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE!). R&R please! This is my 1st story so, be nice? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Marga-chan here. Uhh...hope you enjoy this story and I'm still a newbie at writing so please no flames. Also, please forgive me if my english is bad...that is all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, it would still be ongoing..**

**Warning(s): A lot of swearing **

**Now, Read!**

* * *

It hurts...It hurts so much...Getting hit by a fucking car frigging hurts...I was just on my way home and what do I get? A freakin car. Plus, it hit me. hard. Well, thank you for ending my life, sir. When I become a ghost, I will hunt you down and make your life miserable. I will give you 1000 papercuts,roll you on a floor with salt and dump you on a pool of lemon. I'm evil aren't I?

Wait, if I'm gonna die...NOO! MY BABY (cat) WILL BE ALL ALONE! You must be wondering, 'why aren't you worrying about your family?' Well...they are,uh, let's just say they don't care.

They treated me like shit, they abandoned me. They let me live alone, they din't even give me a penny! At first, I hated them so much. But then, all the hate disappeared. I soon came to the fact that they hate me. They don't need me.

Anyway, back to topic, I was dying. I had a pool of blood around me. Yay! this is the best day ever! Not.

Shit, My head is all dizzy and stuff.

I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a chair and I saw a lady with mid-length black hair and blue eyes sitting on a chair and her hands are on a desk. Wait, she's looking at me. She was smiling at me. Wait, are those sparkles, ponies and shit?

"Good day ma'am." She spoke.

"yeah, me getting hit by a freakin car, leaving my poor cat and all of my collection of manga and CDs of anime all alone. And now I'm dead. A good day indeed." ...was what I wanted to say, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"You do know you're dead now, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it hurts like hell." I said, with a blank look. Ah, I have that habit of making a blank look and pretending not to care just to piss people off.

"I know, it really fucking hurts, doesn't it, Courtney Greenwood?" And here I thought this lady was nice. Well, they did say do not judge a book by it's cover, right? Wait...how the did she know my name?

"Yeah, and how did you know my name?" I asked, with another blank look.

"Ohohoho~ I like that blank look of yours~" Yuck, What the hell is with this woman?

"You still haven't answered my question, dammit." I said, now with a slightly annoyed blank look. Is there a expression like that? No? Then it is now, then.

"Ah! about that! Well, it is in this file." She said, holding up a white file.

I looked at it.

I half expected it to have arms and legs and run away screaming, 'AHAHAH! YOUR DEAD! IN YOUR FACE, LOSER! AHAHAH!'

It din't.

Aww, dammit.

"So, where the heck am I now? Heaven?" I said.

"No, deary, your in a place called 'I'm not allowed to say, sorry bitch.' " She said.

Eye twitch.

I observed my surroundings, I noticed I was in a plain white room and there was no door. That means, no escape? Tch, damn.

I looked at her and said, "So, what now?"

She smiled again. OHMYGOSHSPARKLEYANDSPARKLEY! IT'S TOO FUCKING BRIGHT! HELP MEEEE!

"You have 2 choices. One, go and work in this fucking prison or Two, be reincarnated." She answered, still with that -BRIGHT! fucking bright!- smile.

"What?" I said.

"I don't like to repeat what I said, Lady." She said, wearing a scowl. Seriously, I wonder if this woman has a split personality or somethin' like that.

"When you died, did you get to pick too?" I answered, wearing my own version of 'TOO FUCKING BRIGHT! SPARKLES!' smile.

"No, I was forced to work in here because they were lacking members." she answered, with a blank look. Oh, now your copying now, huh? Well fuck you, lady. fuck you.

"Eeeh? really? I shall laugh at your face right now, then. AHAHAH! in your face!" I said, fake laughing.

She looked annoyed. YESSS! I GET TO ANNOY MS. SPLIT PERSONALITY! I decided I shall call her that.

"So? what's your choice, Greenwood?" She said. Ah, it seems she wants this to end quickly.

" . .REINCARNATED!" I shouted. standing at the table. After I shouted, I sat again. I'm weird, I know.

"Okay, then." She said, suddenly, she is holding a white paper with black writings on it. She gave me the paper.

"Please fill in the questions." She ordered me, giving me also a ballpen.

" 'kay." I said.

Pssh, this paper is so plain. I was expecting questions like, 'What person do you want to be reborn as?' Sadly, all it said was, Signature:_ Are you sure you want to be reincarnated? yadda yadda.

After I answered all the questions, I gave it back to Ms. split personality. She smirked when she looked at my paper.

"Off you go now then." She said.

"Wait, what? Who will I be reincarnated as? Oh and will I still have my memories?" I asked.

"Random. If your lucky, you can be reincarnated as a character you like the most. And I don't know if your memories are gonna stay or you won't remember anything." She said.

I was feeling dizzy again.

I blacked out, once again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw a guy with this...you know what the doctors wear? Ya know, the blue dress thingy? Yeah, that's it. He was holding me. He passed me to another person who I don't know who the fuck is.

I looked at the person. It was a lady. She has long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at me. It wasn't a too much sparkle smile, it was a beautiful one. "What should I name you I wonder?" She said.

STOP!

I checked my memory. I can still remember all of the things that happened to me. Including my death.

Okay, play.

"How about...Elizabeth?" She said.

"HELL NAW!'' I said, but it came more of a, 'basdjkad' I forgot, I'm a baby now...

She giggled and said, "I see you don't like the name..Hm..How about...Haru? Miura Haru. It's a great name! right?"

I froze.

Fuck.

I'm Haru? I'M FUCKING HARU?! WhatisthisIdon'teven...

As in Haru from KHR? Why can't I be oh I dunno, ANYONE THAT ISN'T FUCKING HARU!

I Hate My Life Period.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, do you like it? Please no flames! Me can't handle big flames! Oh, and if you wanna ask any questions, then ask! Well, that's all for today,**

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Follow!**

**and**

**Favorite!**

**-Animargaret**


	2. Chapter 2: KINDERGARTEN STARTS!

**Yo! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad there weren't flamers! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR...If I did, it would still be ongoing and I shouldn't be writing a fanfic right now...**

**Warning(s): A lot of swearings,bad grammar and crappy story**

* * *

_**That split personality woman scares me...one minute she's sparkling, the next she's got a gun, pointing it at your head and going 'Have a nice time in hell bitch.' -Discoabc**_

* * *

Hello. My name is Courtney Greenwood I'm a normal highschool student going home but I died because a fucking car hit me. And now I'm dead and reincarnated as Miura Haru from KHR.

And here I am, in the house of Miura Haru...

in a crib...

With my mother cooing over me and my father is just smiling there beside her..

I mean,

What the fuck?

This is so sudden, I want my fucking cat now...Wait...I forgot..I'm dead..My cat is probably in my house waiting for me to come back...Waiting for her (YES, IT'S A HER, PROBLEM?) food...She'll starve to death...I'm not crying..I'm not crying at all! Dammit, why am I sobbing?

"Oh! why is little Haru crying? Is she hungry?" My mother, Miura Akiri said.

NO! MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT! I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY! I'M FUCKING SAD! HARU ISN'T HUNGRY!

"UWAAAAHHHH!" I cried, loudly.

My mother carried me and breastfed me..

Yuck.

But I needed to do it anyway..

I was already sleepy and I slowly slept..

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a smiling Akiri and beside her, was my dad.

"Ah~ look who's awake!" My mother smiled.

I suddenly have this random thought on my head..

_"Being in the KHR universe..I'll get to meet Tsuna!"_

Unknowingly, the word 'Tsuna' slipped through my mouth.

My parents gave me an astounded look.

"Haru...just talked!" My mother said excitedly.

"SHE TALKED! SHE TALKED! LITTLE HARU JUST SPOKE!" She continued...

Then, she gave me the TIGHTEST hug EVER. "Say mama, Haru! Say mama! Come on, say it, say it!" She said, squealing and hugging me so tight.

"Honey..you're choking her..." My dad said, trying to stop my mom from hugging me so tight while glancing at my blue face.

"M-ma..ma.." I managed to wheeze out as she squeezed me.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! MY SMART LITTLE HARU SAID MAMA! Stay here while I go and get the camera to record her!'" My mom exclaimed all giddy giddy while handing me to my father.

My dad looked down at me and grinned, "Now say dada!" I was semi grateful to him for trying to stop my mom from choking me so I smiled and said,

"Dada!''

He held me up and spun me around "I have a very smart little girl, don't I?" He said while I giggled, we were still spinning around when my mom came back in with her camera.

"NOW SAY MAMA!" she said,while recording me.

'_Oh no, here we go again.." _I thought.

* * *

The few years I had as a baby passed quickly, my mom cooing over me and my dad smiling down at me.

I was a simple brown haired child, going to school and such. Kindergarten had begun again, and I had to re-experience the pain of school.

Kindergarten right? What could go wrong? Well, I would like to answer that, too.

Kindergarten was an eventful year for me. Considering the fact that I wasn't really _"born anew" _I had already passed this stage on my life and basically could talk properly without lisps and such.

I also had the brain of my previous, 15-year old self.

Only now I was in a body of 4 years old...

God, if you're out there, I would like you to stop screwing with me, you sadist.

Well, being in the KHR universe meant only one good thing.

I would get to see my adorkable Tuna-fish in the future.

Skip forward to my first day of school, my mother smothered me with some kisses and dad had to drag her back to the car while she squealed and cried.

The time had come to enter the walls of torture the world ad known as school.

Dreading the place the moment I stepped in, I looked around to see rows of desks and a chalkboard at the front.

Surrounded by what looked to be about...20 kids.

At the moment I thought I hadn't thought about years, due to the lack of my school in my life 'til this point.

_"I wish I was home playing Pokemon"_

Seems my personality hasn't faded at the slightest.

School slowly went onwards as the teacher called out names to check if we were present.

She looked to be a lady in her mid twenties , with dark brown eyes and thick red rimmed glasses, mid-length brown hair.

"Miura Haru." She called out, deciding to screw with her, I din't reply.

After she called out my name a few more times, she asked, "Are any of you aware where she is?"

I piped up a second later, "I heard she died a few years ago in a tragic accident!" making myself both frightened and creepy.

Cue several kids freaking out, the teacher started shaking even though she was trying to calm the kids down.

This went on for 5 minutes until I spoke again, "Just kidding, I'm Haru" I said with a blank face.

The teacher looked at me for a good ten seconds until standing up, walking over me dead in the eye.

To be honest, it was creepy as _fuck._

She then walked over me, wearing a cheerful smile and said, "Well that clears that! I'm so glad I have funny students!" She then looked at me and for a split second, I saw her eyes gleamed, I knew I was one hell of a kindergarten if I pissed her off.

Before I knew it, we had begun introductions.

And it was my turn.

_This would be fun _I thought.

I stood up my long brown hair covering my eyes and slowly walked infront of the class.

I stood infront and spoke, "You may know me as Haru. I do not like having polite conversations."

Several kids raised their hands to ask me questions.

It took one answer to make them all drop their hands.

"What's your favorite color?" a kid asked me.

"Gray, it's the color of your tombstone." I replied with a blank look.

_"Not really, my favorite color is rainbow, it's the color of fabulous, but ofcourse they don't need to know that." _I thought to myself.

Whether the kids decided to ignore me or were creeped out, I din't particularly care.

The teacher strained a smile before telling me to go sit down.

Soon enough, recess came again and I found myself confronted by a few children.

The decided it was worth the effort to bully me, they repeatedly called me the standard kindergarten insults.

Which consisted of the usual, "dummy", "butthead'' or due to my class behaviour, "creepy girl"

Now, I wasn't exactly offended by the insults, I decided to tell the teachers about it.

Ain't no way I'm dealing with these little turds as bullies for the year.

The teachers gave me the usual spiel you get about how, "sticks and stones break your bones but words will never hurt me." Deciding to test out their theory, I had called a teacher a,

"Drunk fat lazy bitch with no teaching skills, promptly sending me to the office"

The principal asked me why was I in the office for, to which I replied quickly,

"I have been bullied by neanderthalic individuals and I was told verbal abuse could be ignored and should not affect the mind of a fragile kindergarten child. In order to prove them they were wrong, I called a teacher a drunk fat lazy bitch with no teaching skills and was promptly sent here. I have a problem with being taught by a bipolar woman who doesn't listen to her own reasoning. Is she ill by any chance?"

Face palming, the principal sighed, he was probably astounded by the awesome me's logic.

He told me that since it was my first day of school he would let me off the hook, but then he asked me,

"Where did you learned those words in the first place, and how do you talk so well?" probably referring to my proper grammar and lack of lisp.

"I'm A Top Magician." I said, as I walk away cooly

This year would be a wonderful year, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I just HAD to add that at the end XD. OKAY, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School has been a bitch to me, giving me a lot of homework. But luckily, I finished them all! :D**

**Review~ Review~ Review~**

**Shirayukiz. Ringo: I'm glad you found it interesting! Why do you feel bad for Courtney, though? Thanks for the review!**

**DaughterofDemeter123: Thanks, and umm. about that...I kinda just typed what name came first on my head XD **

**Discoabc: Thanks for the review~! desu! now you get to see Courtney with her awesome personality! And I know, her cat will be all alone..*sniff* I kinda had that woman stuck on my head the past few weeks..Kinda reminds me of my mother...**

**MessingWithFire: YOU SHOULD DO ONE! PM ME IF YOU DO ONE! I WANT TO BE THE FIRST REVIEWER OF YOUR STORY! **

**Hachikonohime: Glad you found it interesting, I was planning to make Courtney a bit of like Riza from Truth of The Sky, and yeah...I'll DEAL WITH IT!**

**Guest: I really don't know...I can't decide who shall Courtney be with..right now, I'm thinking of a Tsuna/Courtney/Gokudera.. but it's still not decided though...**

**YOSHA! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS~! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Thank you for those who favorited, followed and reviewed!**

**Now, go and review with your DYING WILL!  
**

**-Animargaret**


	3. Chapter 3: Tag plus Hide and Seek!

***sobs* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN~! Now, go and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...Akira Amano does. But when I offered her a stick of gum I SWEAR she looked tempted..(That was a lie)**

**Warning(s): A LOT OF SWEARINGS, CRAPPY STORY AND GRAMMAR, AND THE HORROR OF DROPPING YOUR ICECREAM**

* * *

**_ If I ever get bullied I am totally using this logic -GeminiWonderland_**

* * *

"So, how was school, Haru?" My mother asked.

I looked at her with a blank look and said, "Oh~! It was fun! It really was! Me calling a teacher a drunk,fat lazy bitch with no teaching skills and she promptly sent me to the office!"

Ofcourse I dint say that...Instead, I said,

"Hawu had fwun! school is swo fwun! Hawu cant wait fow tomowwow!" I said.

Fuck, that was disgusting...

She smiled at me and hugged me before rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Aren't you the cutest thing EVER!" She squealed.

"No, I'm A top Magician!" I said.

"Ofcourse you are, sweety, ofcourse you are." She said, letting me go.

We were on our way home, dad is busy teaching college students math. So my mom was the one who came to fetch me.

Hey, Ms. split personaity, I guess you're enjoying your time watching me deal with this shit with a magic ball and laughing at me like crazy, no?

You motherfucker bitch spilt personality woman

Weellp, it was hot today and damn, did I really wanted an icecream.

"Mama, Can we gwet Icecweam?" I said, using my cute baby voice. I made myself sound SUUUPPPEERRRR CUTE AND FUCK, WAS IT FUCKING DISGUSTING!

Anyway, my mom agreed and we bought icecream. Mine was strawberry-flavored while my mom has vanilla-flavored icecream.

I was just licking my icecream and suddenly, there was this dog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, it scared the shit outta me I almost pissed my pants.

So basically, I was so surprised I dropped my icecream.

OH, WELL! FUCK ME!

I just stood there, thinking what had I done wrong...

Then, that FUCKING BITCH licked my icecream.

MOTHERFUCKERBITCHYOU'REGOINGTODIE!

Ofcourse, me the kind one who din't do anything wrong, tried not to kill the dog. I just stood there.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist.

Gotta..stay..calm..

Oh, so now I'm Lambo.

THIS DAY SUCKS!

YOU, DOG, ARE LUCKY BECAUSE I DIN'T CHOSE CHOCOLATE-FLAVORED ICECREAM! If I did, YOU WILL DIE! DIE, I TELL YOU, DIEEEE!

My mom gave me her vanilla ice cream but I refused.

I said I just want to go home and eat chocolate bars.

Then, she said we were out of chocolate bars because my dad ate them all last night.

I SWEAR, WHEN MY DAD GETS HOME HE IS GONNA GET IT!

I just forced a smile ad said,

"O-okay, then..l-let's just go home.."

* * *

After we were home, I did the first thing that came into my mind.

Went to the sofa and watched TV like a boss.

Sadly, the shows are so boring I fell asleep.

My mom carried me to my room and dropped me off the bed gently.

Then, she kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

She then went outside my room.

I'm so tired...

I still haven't ate dinner..

Who cares? When I say I wanna sleep, I SLEEP!

* * *

_Crrriiiiinnnngggg! Criiiiiinnnggg! Criiiiiii-_

"YOU DAMN BITCH! DO NOT WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING, YOU FATASS MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted, kicking that damn motherfucker.

I then went back to sleep.

Then, someone opened my door and said,

"Haru, was that you?"

I looked at the person and noticed it was my dad.

I WILL HAVE REVENGE TONIGHT ON YOU.

I rubbed my eye with my fist and said,

"What? Hawu din't do anythwing wong.."

My dad raised an eyebrow and said, "Hm? Then what was the shout I heard earlier?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to sleep.

My dad sighed and closed the door.

Then, someone opened it again.

"MOTHERFU- oh, hi mwama!" I smiled.

She also smiled at me and said, "It's time to shower! We're going to school!"

I made he grumpy-cat face and said, "NO."

"Yes." She said, smiling.

NO.

"Umm..Mama..Can I bath awone? I can do it myself." I said.

She 'tsk,tsk,tsk'-ed and said no.

"NOOOO! HELLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!" That was me, screaming.

And my mom is trying to get me off bed by pulling me while I held tight to my bed.

* * *

'_Second day of school..' _I thought to myself.

I, once again went to school.

Then my mom said goodbye and kissed me.

* * *

"Okay, class!" Our teacher smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Let's play a game today!" She smiled.

All of the kids were excited, wondering what kind of game we would play.

Well, all of them except me.

I just had my usual blank look and stare at the teacher.

"We will play Tag plus Hide and Seek!" She exclaimed.

What in the actual fuck..?

The kids asked our teacher what game was that.

"Well, it's a game where we all hide while the seeker finds us and if he/she finds you, you must run before he gets you! If he/she gets you, you will be the seeker! Well, while you're running away from the seeker, you can make him/her confused by going in circles the when he/she gets confused, you now have the chance to hide!" She explained.

There is no way I'm doing that stupid game.

* * *

"Okay, start counting 1-10 now, Haru-chan!" My teacher shouted while I covered my eyes with my hands.

I sighed and made a grumpy look.

Why, of all people, _WHY _did it have to be me who will seek?!

I still counted anyway.

I was an impatient person so I counted quickly.

"12345678910! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I shouted, uncovering my eyes.

It was like they just...disappeared..

Then, I heard giggling.

I looked at the direction of the sound and went towards it.

I saw a table.

The giggling became louder.

I looked under the table and saw 2 boys.

One had black hair and brown eyes, (who is the one giggling right now)

And one had brown hair and blue eyes, he had an annoyed look right now.

"Yo." the brown haired dude said.

" 'Sup?" I replied, with a blank look.

We both looked at the still giggling boy with blank looks.

He then stopped giggling and looked at us with confused looks.

"Ah! are we caught?" He said.

No shit sherlock, No shit.

* * *

**OKKKKAAAAYYY AND CUT! Sorry for the late update, minna! It was our exam yesterday and the other day..**

**Yeah, exams on Saturday, who does that?**

**Well, apparently, my school does.**

**Anyway, I'm SO NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPPY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES! :3**

**Gemini WonderLand: Gambatte! I cheer for you! *thumbs up* Though, if it was me, I would NEVER do it to my parents...THEY ARE SCARY! but I still love 'em :3 **

**MessingWithFire: Yay~! :D I look forward to it! *eyes shining and doing a thumbs up***

**Discoabc: NO! DON'T YOU DIE! DON'T DIE! *shakes you like there's no tomorrow* STAAYY WITH ME! NOOO! *sobs* D-don't DIE! TTATT Anyway, I AGREE WITH YOU! It will be a wondeful moment indeed..*strokes invisible beard* And yes..Her cat..it's starving to death now..BUT LUCKILY! I KIDNAPPED HER ON COURTNEY'S HOUSE! Then~ I fed her! Courtney: What the fuck..? How did you did that? Me:I have my ways.. **

** : RIIINNNGGOOO-CHAN! *glomps you* I'm glad you found it hilarious! I hope this one will, too.. *snuggles* AND *Le gasp* YOU WILL SAY THAT TO YOUR TEACHER?! ...I CHEER FOR YOU! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! **

**StellaAniFan: *scratches head and blushes* I'm glad you found it funny..heheh...Thank you! ^_^ Oh, and about the Fran reference, I JUST HAD to do it! :D **

**Guest: I'm sorry you din't like it..*bows* **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**THANK YOU FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE Y'ALL! EVEN IF SOME OF YOU HATE THIS STORY! :D**

**Thank you also for the ones who favorited and followed! ^_^**

**I might not update this week...*scratches head* I've been really busy lately..Heheh...**

**Also! I have this idea in my head! It's been REAAALLY Bugging me since.**

**Summary:** 2 high school girls meets a young girl. This young girl gives them a key. And it isn't just some ordinary key. This key can send you to KHR world. But she din't give this to them just for nothing, They have a mission to do in the KHR world.

**Title: **The key to a different world

**Pairings: **Undecided

**Anime: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

..**Sooo, whaddya think? I had that idea when me and Ringo-chan were chatting...**

**NOW GO AND REVIEW TO THE EXTREEEMMMEEEE!**

**-Animargaret**


	4. IMPORTANT(OR NOT) AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**hey guys guys guys! I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IF THIS WAS A CHAPPY OR ANYTHING. Well, uhm...there's a poll on my profile of who do you want Courtney to end up with. :3 PLEASE VOTE! I really haven't decided who will Courtney end up with, so...YEAH! THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU, READERS! **

**Also, I'll update in like, a week or two. **

**I've really been busy, with school and such. So, yeah..**

**THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY!**

**WHEEE~!**

**-Animargaret**


	5. Chapter 4: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

**OH GOSH. KILL ME NOW. I BEG OF YOU. THIS CHAPPY AND THIS WHOLE STORY IS SUCH CRAP I'M GONNA PUKE. PLEASE. SOMEONE! KILL THIS STORY WITH FIRE! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own KHR, but sadly, 5$ isn't enough to buy it from Akira Amano-sensei.**

**Warning(s): bad grammar, CRAPPY STORY, A lot of swearings**

* * *

"Ah! are we caught?"

No shit, Sherlock, No shit.

I then gave him the 'Are-you-kidding-me' look while he simply giggled.

Then, the brown haired dude grabbed his hand and ran away.

While I simply stared at them, thinking, _"I forgot they can run away.."_

I shrugged and went to the teacher's table and went under it.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"I think she's gone! let's hide under here!" I heard.

I smirked evilly and prepared myself.

Blue eyes and brown eyes met my dark brown eyes.

"Tag! you're IT!" I said as I tackle the black haired boy.

"Eh? wha-Woah!"

While the brown haired dude was helping the black haired up, I thought,

_"This is my chance..."_

After my awesome ambush, I quickly went to a random door and opened it. Then, I went inside.

"Hehehehe~"

"HOLY FUCK! WTF!"

I took a look at my back and saw..

All

of

my

fucking

classmates.

So, they were ALL hiding in this damn stupid small room all the time?

I stared at them with a blank look and said,

"Fuck you all."

While the other kids were saying,

"F-fuhc?"

"Waht taht?"

I ignored them and sat on the floor and crossed my arms grumpily.

The door opened and..

LO AND BEHOLD! THE AWESOME TEACHER!

"Ah! so this is where you were all hiding!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**SO. FUCKING. SHORT. **

**I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPPY! SO NOT SATISFIED! HONESTLY, I THINK THIS STORY IS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE! **

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a looong time and you're probably really mad at me now..*avoids bricks from angry readers* To be honest, I'm really busy right now and this is all I could do...NEXT TIME I'LL MAKE IT REALLY LONG! I PROMISE!**

**(TTATT)**

**Review replies! WOOOP!**

**RecordingDreams: I see...I'll try my best on making Courtney's personality realistic..or something like that..**

**Gemini Wonderland: LOL! Anyway, thank you for saying my idea for my story is interesting! I'm working on chappy 1 right now! **

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: THANKS FOR SAYING IT WAS INTERESTING! YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I AM ON CAPSLOCK. WELL, I DON'T KNOW! -INSERT MANIACAL LAUGH HERE- Also, don't be scared, my dear reviewer, Babies are really scary..*pats you on the back* **

**Shiroyan: Hehehe~ thanks~ Also, I have a poll on my POFILE on who's Courtney gonna end up with! VOTE NOOOOWWWW!**

**DaughterofDemeter123: R-really? I'll find someone to beta-ed this story, then...IF I HAVE THE TIME**

**Haru: LE GASP! IT'S YOU, HARU! AND YOU LIKE THIS STORY?! OAO THANK YOU!**

**MLZQ: Thank you so much! :D**

**Guest: I-I'm sorry...If it makes you feel better, I cried while reading your review..**

**Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL MY CHAPPIES! YOU DESERVE A BADGE! *sticks a 'I REVIEWED ALL OF ANIMARGARET'S CHAPPIES! I'M AWESOME!' badge on your shirt* AND YES! TRUTH OF THE SKY! THAT STORY IS SO AWESOME! I REALLY HOPE LEO-SAMA WON'T AND NEVER END IT! Fufufu~ And those two boys...Hmm..I WON'T TELL YOU~ It'll be a spoiler~ :D**

**alexag98: Thanks for saying my story is awesome, I honestly think it's crap..*sniff* If it makes you feel better, Tuna-fish is winning the poll now. :3**

**OMGTHANKYOUSOMUCHMYDEARREADERS!**

** I REALLY think this story is crap..Especially this chappy..*sniff***

**ANYWAY! The poll results are:**

**Tuna-fish: 8**

**Yama-kun: 6**

**Skylark-kun: 4**

**Pineapple-kun: 3**

**Stalker puppy-kun: 3**

**Ryohei: 0**

**So, basically, Ryohei is losing. Also, tuna-fishy here is winning! *wiggles eyebrows* Fufufu~! I'll be closing the poll after..5 or 6 chappies, I guess..**

**THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY!**

**NOW, REVIEW, MY DEAR READER, REVIIIIEEEWWWWWW! *shoots you with a dying will bullet***

**-Animargaret**


	6. Chapter 5: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!

**TTATT Listening to Canvas now...WAAAHHHH! Anyway, please continue reading! *sniff***

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR cause if I did, WEIRD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS, MY DEAR READER, TRUST ME.**

**Warning(s): EXTREMELY CRAPPY STORY **

* * *

_**REVIEWER QUOTES~!:**_

_**I voted! I picked Hiba-chan *tonfa-d* b/c I immediately thought of this as their first meeting, '"Kamikorosu" "Are you hitting on me, sorry but I don't know you so the biting will hafta come later?" *tonfa-d*" -Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami/Wulf/Hunny/Urufu/I don't know anymore**_

* * *

"Ah! so this is where you all were hiding!" She exclaimed, while I stare at her.

"Why are you here, teacher?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said,

"I'm here to say that the game is over!"

What?

"What? Why?" I said.

"Because it's yum yum time~ and, Isamu-kun here gave up!" She answered, stepping aside and revealing the black haired boy and the brown haired boy.

"I couldn't find you all! Playing Tag seek is hard!" The black haired boy, or now known as Isamu, said.

Tag...seek?

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'Stupid Isamu they were all hiding here you idiot and it's Tag plus Hide and Seek' then, he face-palmed.

"But you could have just tag Katsu-kun, right?" The teacher said, looking at Isamu.

Isamu smiled. (With sparkles. OH GOD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SPARKLES?!)

"Well! Katsu-kun is my bestfriend and I would never betray my best friend!" Isamu said, looking at the brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy blushed a TTTTTIIIINNNYYY tint of pink and looked away.

I watched this all in silence with a blank face.

I then went to the teacher and asked,

"Can we eat now?"

She looked at me with a cheerful smile and said,

"Sure! Now, follow me guys if you want snacks~"

She walked out of the room and went to her table. She pulled out biscuits and handed us one each.

I went to a table and began to eat. The other kids were having a hard time to open their biscuit wrappers and asked the teacher for help. I 'tch'-ed and muttered, "weaklings''

I continued to eat silently with my head hung low.

"Hey, can Isamu-kun and Katsu-kun sit here?" A voice said.

I looked up and saw the black haired boy and brown haired boy.

"Sure, as long as you stop speaking in third person." I answered.

"Third person? Who's the third person? Is it Katsu-kun? Is it Isamu-kun? or is it you, creepy girl-san?" Isamu said, tilting his head.

My left eye twitched and I said,

"My name is Miura Haru you dimwit. And I said stop speaking in third person."

"Nice to meet you, then! Miura-san! But what do you mean "stop speaking in third person?" Isamu-kun is very confused. And when Isamu-kun gets confused, he will cry!" Isamu said.

The brown haired boy whispered something at the Isamu person.

"Ah! I see! Isamu-kun shall stop speaking in third person, now then!" Isamu said.

"But you just did." I said.

But, he ignored me and sat across me. Then, the brown haired boy sat next to Isamu.

"My name is Isamu Itsuki! you can call me Isamu-kun! And this is Katsu Kazuhiro! you can call him Katsu-kun! he's my bestfriend!" Isamu said, wearing a cheerful smile.

"Sure, nice to meet you, Isamu, Katsu." I replied, munching on my biscuit.

"Call me Isamu-kun!" Isamu said.

"Isamu-kun." I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you get my bag? There! that purple bag there with pink flowers!" I said.

He nodded and hopped off his seat, and went to get my bag.

"So, you seem like a smart person." Katsu said.

"I'm not a smart person, I'm a top magician." was my reply.

"I see..."

Awkward silence...I can't stand awkward atmospheres...

Then, Isamu suddenly appeared.

A WILD DIMWIT HAS APPEARED!

What do you do?

Run

Smack him

scream like a bitch THEN smack him

I chose silence.

"Is this it, Miura-san?" he said, holding a purple bag with flowers. Ugh, the designs are so...ugh

I looked at Isamu with a blank face and said,

"Yep thanks, Isamu-kun"

Then, I took the bag from him.

He sat again at his seat while I rummaged in my bag. I was finding my something...

"Ah! here it is!" I exclaimed, holding out a chocolate bar.

I unwrapped it and took a bite while Isamu stared at the chocolate bar.

"C-can Isamu-kun take a bite? J-just a bite!" Isamu said, drooling.

Ew.

I held my chocolate protectively and said,

"No! Hawu wiww newer giwe it two youw!" (No! Haru will never give it to you!)

Oh no, I'm becoming hyper again..

"FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm ze great Haru-chan~! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, PEASANTS!" I shouted.

"..." that was the teacher, staring at me wait, scratch that, she was GAPING at me.

"FUWAHAHAHAHAHA~!" That was me, in hyper mode. Hahaha~ Hyper mode...MORE LIKE IN HDWM MODE! WEEEE!

The peasants looked at me and bowed down before me!.

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT HARU-CHAN!" Le me said.

All of them bowed down before me except for the teacher, Isamu-kun and Katsu-kun.

I ate more chocolates. The teacher gasped in horror while Katsu watched me with a amused expression. Isamu has a confused face.

Maybe being reborn as Haru from KHR won't be that bad after all.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe.._

* * *

Before I knew it, school ended and mom came to fetch me.

"HEEEYYY! SEXY LADDYY!" That was me.

"Did you eat chocolates again, Haru?" My mom said, looking at me who was dancing gangnam style.

"I WUV YOU!" I said

"Okay you did." She said.

I nodded enthusiastically.

My mom face-palmed and sighed.

"How did you get the chocolate bars in the refrigerator?" She asked.

"Do I really need to tell you?" I said

"Yes" She replied

"I'm a Top Magician, remember? I can do ANYTHING!" I shouted, giggling madly.

She looked at me like I needed to go to the mental hospital.

I stopped dancing gangnam style.

I took her hand and said,

"Let's go home, ne?"

"Remind me to never give you chocolates again" She said.

I smiled.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"What did Hawu do this time?" I asked.

"Well, according to your teacher, you made everyone except her and some 2 boys bow down before you and you called yourself the great Haru-chan. And, you danced gangnam style just now. Anyway, I'm so glad I have my normal Haru back~!" She said.

"thwis is nwot gwood! how can hawu face them tomowwow?" I said. (this is not good! How can Haru face them tomorrow?)

She smiled at me.

"Just tell them never to let you eat chocolate ever again!" She said

easier said than done.

"I-I swee...Hawu wiww dow it!" I said, with a fake determined face. (I-I see..Haru will do it!)

"Un! that's the spirit!"

* * *

**So, like uhm, hi. I know I promised I would make it really long, but...I kind of got..lazy..*avoids pans,pitchforks, torches, bricks from angry readers* Wwahhhh! A-anyway! I made Courtney go hyper! I made her like me! I go hyper when I eat chocolate! Te-he!**

**REVIEWER REPLIES!**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: Lol, when I posted the last chappy, and reloaded the page, I was like "Woah! a review already!?" Then I saw your review. I gotta admit, I laughed.**

**Hunny: hahaha, it's okay if it's misspelled as long as I can understand it! Thank you for your support! Thank you also for cheering me up! I got motivated when I read your review! Thank you for reviewing and I hope I din't disappoint you with this chapter! *bows* It's okay to give me a glomp! you're awesome so it's fine~!**

**alexag98: *sniff* T-thank you..that was..beautiful! Also~! thank you for reviewing! *hugs you***

**chibianimefan18: Thank you for voting! Thank you also for saying my story is great! **

**ice2794: Thank you! *smiles sheepishly* I'm glad you din't think this story was crap!**

**StellaAniFan: Thank you for your advice desu! Also, I'm so sorry please don't kill me! I'm sorry this chapter was short! TTATT I was lazy! Wait...what are you doing? WAIT! PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME! **

**aoiharumiyu: Thank you for reviewing all my chappies! **

**Your reply to your review in Chapter 1:**

**Hahaha~ thank you! read more! *shoves my chappies to you* lol, I love Ms. spilt Personality too!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh! Courtney has an awesome personality, doesn't she? XD**

**Chapter 3:**

***blushes* Once again, I'm so glad I made you laugh! It makes me really happy I can make people laugh **

**Chapter 4:**

**Thank you for your support! And, here is CHAPPY 5! TA-DA!**

**pinkus-pyon: Um..I think you said you vote for Hibari? Anyway, Yay for me not understanding what you said! *gets smacked* Ow.**

**Muah hahaha: Hmm..*strokes invisible beard* That will be interesting..hm..*nods head like a sage* Thank you for saying my story was great! Thank you for your support desu! *bows***

***cracks knuckles* Ahhh~ finally! I'm done with chappy 5! Wellp! **

**The poll results are:**

**Tsuna: 14 **

**Hibari: 7**

**Mukuro: 5**

**Ryohei: 1**

**Yamamoto: 6**

**Gokudera: 9**

**I gotta admit, I was pretty surprised to find someone vote for Ryohei! Anyway, Tuna-fishy is on the lead while Gokudera is placed on second! *le gasp* I DID NOT expect this! Anyway! That's all for today!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Leave a review!**

**-Animargaret**


	7. Chapter 6: STOP STARING

**Me: *bangs head on a wall* Oh! hi there my dear reader~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Readers(Including you): WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!**

**Courtney: She has gone insane. She accidentally deleted Chappy 6 and 7 of this story and also a chappy of her upcoming story, "The key to a different world". Now go and read before she throws me pitchfo-**

**Me: *throws Courtney some pitchforks* MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Courtney: Too late. *dodges pitchforks like a boss***

**Ringo-chan: Marga-chan does not own KHR. period.**

**Courtney: Oh there you are, RINGO-CHAN! Now, help me calm Marga-chan**

**Ringo-chan: W-what? What is she doing with that...**

**Courtney: *looks at Marga-chan* With what? Oh. RUN BITCH, RUUUNNN!**

**Ringo-chan: HIEEEE! wait, why am I screaming like Tsuna?! **

**Courtney: Ain't nobody got time fo dat!**

**AND BEFORE YOU READ!**

**B**

**E**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**B**

**I**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**JKI'MSORRYICALLEDYOUABITCHIDIN'TMEANITISWEAR**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have a dengue fever and UGH, I FEEL SICK AND...BLEURGH I'M GONNA DIE.**

**MY THROAT HURTS, I HAVE A COLD AND I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP COUGHING AND SNEEZING. PLUS, I HAVE A FEVER (It's quite high, around 38 something). I'M HAVING A HEADACHE TOO! OH GOD! I FEEL LIKE I JUST WENT TO HELL 6 TIMES.**

**AND MY MOM IS FORCING ME TO DRINK THOSE...EVIL MONSTERS! (MEDICINES) Okay, the other 4 are okay, but the other medicine is so yuck-y. I need to drink 5 medicines a day. The other 1, 2 times a day, the other 1, 3 times a day, the other 2, 2 times a day also, and the other one only once. PLUS I CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE! NOOOO! I'm trying my best not to puke right now... UGH, WAIT, BE RIGHT BACKGONNAPUKE. **

**K I'm back. **

**ALL IN ALL, I FEEL LIKE SHIT. AND I'M WRITING THIS CHAPPY WITH THIS FUCKING (possibly dangerous)BAD FEVER(that might kill me if I don't drink my meds). BE HONORED. So, what I want you to know is that I won't update for a while. **

**So,so,so,sooorrry for the super short chapter!**

* * *

_**REVIEWER QUOTES:**_

_**HWEYYYY! SWEXY LWADY! OWP OWP OWP! OWPWA GWANGNWAM STWYLE! -Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation**_

_**RANDOM TRIVIA! In Japan, "Katsu" is the word for victory. People will often eat katsudon (pork cutlets) before a test or large event as a way of wishing themselves luck -StellaAniFan**_** (I. DID. NOT. KNOW. THAT)**

* * *

My third day of school. Going to school is SOO FUUUNNN! (Please, note the sarcasm)While I was sitting and drawing, Isamu went to my seat and gasped.

"Woooaaahh! that's so COOL!" he said.

"Would you please shut up?" I replied, my left eye twitching. "I'm trying to draw here.."

"Did you really drew that? Can you teach me how to draw?" He asked excitedly.

"No" I replied immedietly.

Isamu continued to stare at my PERFECT drawing.

Guess what was I drawing.

Huh? I can't hear you! Dammit, I've been watching too much Spongebob.  
Anyway, I was drawing Tunayoshi Sawada. And here's more, I suck at drawing. He continued to stare at the piece of shit I was drawing while I awkwardly tried to draw.

"Would you please stop staring? you're creeping me out." I said, looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Hey, can Isamu-kun take your drawing when creepy girl-san is finished?" Isamu questioned innocently.

_CRACK!_

It seems I have been gripping the pencil too hard, hahaha...

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. FREAKING. CREEPY. GIRL. -SAN." I said, glaring at him with a murderous aura. I wasn't exactly offended by the insult, but if someone gets my name wrong, Ohohoho~ I would make them remember me as "Ze great Haru-sama"

"Miura-san, then!" He smiled cheerfully before his eyes widened.

"TEACHER! TEACHER! MIURA-SAN SAID THE 'F' WORD!" Isamu shouted annoyingly (I swear, that bastard will get it)

The teacher scowled and glared at me.

"Haru-san, please refrain from speaking bad words" She impatiently said, then went back on reading the book she was holding.

I rolled my eyes and thought, "_What's up with her__.."_

Back to topic, le me was drawing, Isamu-shit watching me draw, and Katsu? he's absent.

So far, nothing interesting happened. Everything just happened like, "SCHOOL. SLEEP. WATCH. EAT. SLEEP"

Yeah, what a boring life I have as a 4-year old girl.

After I was finished drawing, I took a look at my drawing and my face immediately went like,

"BLEURGH"

I crumpled it and threw it in the trash can.

"AH! why did cre- I mean, Miura-san throw that beautiful drawing? She could have given it to Isamu-kun!" Isamu said.

"Dude, seriously, shut the freak up." I said, smacking him.

_HARU USED SMACK!_

"Isamu-kun won't stop! GIVE ISAMU-KUN THE DRAWING! GIVE IT!"

_IT WASN'T VERY EFFECTIVE!_

_ISAMU-SHIT USED SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE! _

"MY FUCKING EARS!" I screamed, covering my ears.

_IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!_

The teacher sighed as she watched us scream at each other like there's no tomorrow.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

We snapped our heads at the direction of the shout, and was surprised to see our ever-so-cheerful teacher gritting her teeth in rage.

"WHY CAN'T YOU CHILDREN JUST GIVE ME A REST! ?" She screamed.

Siiillleeeennnncceee~

"Someone's on their period~" I said, and immediately slapped my hand to my mouth after saying saying a little "oops"

She looked at me in rage and I was scared shitless. She then sighed again and said,

"Just don't be loud again, okay?" She smiled cheerfully, with fucking ponies and sparkles.

Wait, this smile is eerily familiar.

Who used to smile like that again?

Uhh...

* * *

_AFTER SCHOOL.. (because being with Isamu-shit is annoying as hell)_

School was finally over and the moment the bell rang, I shouted

"FRREEEEEDOM BITCHES!"

and went outside.

Only to remember my mom said to me that she will be shopping so she would fetch me a little late. So le me stopped in my tracks and went to le me's seat sadly again and sat with a gloomy aura.

I was all alone in the class room, all of my classmates' parents' already came and left with their children, even Isamu. Well, all is good as long there is no Isamu.

Wait.

I looked up and saw my teacher checking some papers. SO I AM NOT ALONE! Well anyone is fine as long as they don't get in my nerves.

Come to think of it, I never knew her name...

"Ne, teacher, what's your name?" I asked.

"Eh? I thought I already introduced myself 2 days ago?" She said, looking up to meet my eyes.

"I forgot." I replied.

"Ah, just call me Fuji-sensei, okay?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yea, sure." I said, resting my chin on my palm.

5 minutes or so passed and I was getting bored.

I looked at the black board and stared at there, thinking. I thought of Fuji-sensei, her smile was so familiar..

Then it hit me.

"Have you figure it out yet, Courtney Greenwood?"

I looked at Fuji-sensei and saw her smirking.

"Ms. split personality..."

* * *

**BAM! I UPDATED! AND EXPECT A LOT OF SHIT COMING LATER! I won't tell you why ms. split personality is here because that would be a spoiler. And a lot of readers don't like spoilers, ne? Anyway, I typed this chappy as best as I could with my fever. And yeah... I won't be able to type review replies but I promise to reply to them in the next chappy, 'kay? **

**Ugh, I feel like shit.**

**Poll results:**

**Tsuna: 19**

**Gokudera: 13**

**Hibari: 11**

**Yamamoto: 6**

**Mukuro: 6  
**

**Ryohei: 3**

**Bye, gotta drink my meds**

**-Animargaret**


End file.
